Keeping the Promise
by Crystal Setsuna
Summary: This is a dark piece dealing with depression and suicide, it's what happens when Ranma gets fed up with it all.


Keeping The Promise  
  
By Crystal Moon  
  
Any questions, email me at crystalcollins19@hotmail.com  
  
6/8/2002  
  
This is just a story I came up with while I was in a fit of depression, something that just seems to happen more and more often anymore.  
  
This story is kinda dark and deals with depression and suicide and if you don't like that kinda material you don't have to read it. There is no need to be a meanie and leave nasty reviews just because you don't like that kinda stuff. I would like any constructive critism and other reviews, all I ask is that you don't be a meanie. Crystral^_^  
  
  
  
Why do I bother aymore? Everybody hates me? All my so called fiancees do is treat me like a prize to be won, a piece of property to be showed off but not loved. Not a one of them care about my feelings or care for who I am, they just want to have something to shove into the faces of the others.  
  
Especially Akane, she's the worse of all of them always calling me a pervert and freak. What happened to the sweet girl who wanted to be friends when I arrived here? At first it seemed like my life was finally going to get better since I had a friend and a place to stay but noooo, she betrayed me! She started beating me and blaming me for everything, it's not fair!  
  
Shampoo, well I admit that she is kinda attractive but there's no way we'll ever have anything. I refuse to be treated like some second rate citizen with no rights. Damn it, I'm a martial artist, the best there is and she expects me to go back to China and become nothing more than a slave!  
  
Ukyo, she was my best friend when we were kids and her betrayal hurt just as bad as Akane's. How could she treat me like some kind of toy everytime I try to talk to her? Why does she treat me like this? All I want is a friend but I'll never have one, they're all against me!  
  
Only thing my father ever did was to beat me and put me down. On top of that he only ever treated me like a piece of property to be bartered for, to be sold and bought at his whim. Or should I say his stomach's whim.  
  
My mother don't care for me, all I see is a woman who betrayed her son. She gave me to that monster and accepted a contract for her own son's LIFE! Who could she do that to me? A mother is supposed to love their child so why did she hate me so much?  
  
Ryoga and Mousse, HA! They're not my friends, all they want is for me to be dead. Well, tonight they're going to get there wish just like my mother.  
  
I'm not a man or I wouldn't even worry about this stuff. I wouldn't cry myself to sleep constantly praying for just one friend, praying for my mother's love or just one person to care just a little for me but that ain't happening, is it?  
  
I look to the tanto I'm holding in my female hands as I kneel down in the center of the dojo. I'm not a man, I'm not a girl, I'm just a piece of trash according to what everybody thinks so I'm going to keep my promise that I didn't even remember making, one that I was too young to make.  
  
I feel the point of the blade against my stomach as I hold it there. Why am I so scared to do it, nothing is keeping me here after all. My family don't care, my so-called fiances don't care and I have no friends to care so why am I hesitating?  
  
I make up my mind and quickly drive the tanto into my gut as I feel a sharp pain and warmth there. It really doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would, it's actually kind of warm as the blood flows from the wound carrying my life away with it. I'm free, finally free of it all.  
  
I stiffen as somebody cradles me crying, asking me why and saying that they love me. I look up into Akane's tear stricken face and smile.  
  
"You don't have to worry about this trash anymore, Akane. None of you do." I whisper, "T-tell mom that I k-kept my promise."  
  
I feel Akane's grip tighten around me as I fall into the darkness and the last words I here from her beautiful lips are, "I love you Ranma no baka."  
  
  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
